Have A Little Faith In Me
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: After the birth of their daughter Faith, Landon and Jamie move to New York City for Landon's college and they been in hell for a while and they had to work on the ways out
1. After The Wedding

Chapter 1:After the wedding  
  
One cold day changed Landon and Jamie Carter life forever the birth of their daughter. It was January 7th at 5:28 am Jamie hair was all messed up and Landon didn't want to move away from his newborn. Jamie was so happy, that she a family, that was one on her list and that if she had a daughter she'll name it Faith, around 7:19 the family was together in the recovery room.  
  
"She is amazing," said Landon  
  
"You gonna be just like you, but the looks of it she may have your personally" said Jamie  
  
"But I think like mother like daughter" said Landon  
  
Landon moved in wards Jamie. He leaned over and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Faith" said Jamie  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we should name our daughter Faith Carter"  
  
"I like that" said Landon  
  
The next few days were pretty normal Landon's father was coming to see Faith. Jamie was cleaning up the house and then she had the telephone ring.  
  
"Hello" said Jamie  
  
"Hello is this the Carters?" asked the woman  
  
"Yes may I asked whom this is?"  
  
"May I speak with Mr, Carter?"  
  
"Yes can you please tell me who this is?"  
  
"I am the dean at UNC"  
  
Jamie nicely put the phone on the table. Then she went to found Landon. Landon was looking at some books about being doctors. Jamie came in.  
  
"Landon the dean of UNC is on the phone"  
  
"Thanks sweetie" said Landon  
  
Landon went into the kitchen, he was so nervous about this phone call he was thinking about what they are going to say.  
  
"Hello" said Landon  
  
"Mr. Carter this is Michele Holmes dean of the University of North Carolina, I just wanted to tell you I just got your apportion, I truly think you belong in a different college"  
  
"May I asked why?"  
  
"You impress Mrs. Charlotte Henderson and myself but we believe you should be in a much better college"  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"I think Brown College in New York City"  
  
"New York City"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Holmes"  
  
Landon hung up the phone. Landon wanted to speak to Jamie, but she was Faith. Landon went up to the attic and he was thinking about this, he saw a black old trunk that was unlocked. Landon found the key on top of the trunk. Landon opened the trunk and he saw two selections in the trunk one said Landon and the other said Jamie. Landon checked his selection and he found his list. And the first thing was getting out of Beaufort. Landon was thinking about this. An hour later Landon went downstairs to talk to Jamie.  
  
"Jamie we need to talk"  
  
"Okay about what?"  
  
"I didn't get in UNC"  
  
"Oh Landon I'm so sorry sweetie"  
  
"Mrs. Holmes believe I can do much better in a different college"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Brown College"  
  
"Okay where is the location?"  
  
"New York City"  
  
"Landon is this what you really want"  
  
"Yes I really want this"  
  
"Okay let's apply first"  
  
Please tell me what you think Thanks  
  
Marissa ~Rissa~ 


	2. Telling Cynthia

Chapter 2; Telling Cynthia  
  
All week Landon was applying for Brown College. Jamie has been watching him. She was so proud of his hard work. One day Jamie decides to go out on a walk with Faith. Jamie went to the doc and she was walking around, then she saw Eddie Zimmerhoff. Eddie spotted Jamie.  
  
"Jamie Sullivan" said Eddie  
  
"Eddie Zimmerhoff"  
  
"Oh my look at you, you look wonderful"  
  
"Thanks you look great too"  
  
"Who is this cutie" said Eddie  
  
"This is my daughter Faith"  
  
"You and Landon are still married?"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"Look at me ,You may think you see ,Who I really am  
  
"Is Landon trying to go to UNC?"  
  
"The dean called a week ago they think he should go to New York City"  
  
"Are you willing to do this?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do anything for him"  
  
"I wish you the best of luck"  
  
"Thanks Eddie, what's new with you?"  
  
"I'm engaged to be married"  
  
"Hey who is the lucky lady?" asked Jamie  
  
"Sally"  
  
"My best friend Sally"  
  
"yes in June we will be married"  
  
"Congrats, I better be going I'll see ya later"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Jamie decide to go home and Landon was cooking dinner.  
  
"Landon what are you doing?"  
  
"I put it in the mail"  
  
"Good, let me put Faith in her crib"  
  
Landon looked at the picture of his mother. It was right after his father left. Landon was 7 at the picture and he was very mad when his father left  
  
"But you'll never know me ,Every day ,It's as if I play a part,Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask, I can fool the world,,But I cannot fool my heart  
  
After Jamie put Faith to sleep Landon and Jamie talked.  
  
"My mom is coming for dinner" said Landon  
  
"I can't wait to see her"  
  
"Jamie are you willing to do this if I do go to the college"  
  
"Please Landon don't be worried about me"  
  
"I'm afraid because of the leukemia"  
  
"Landon I'll do anything for you, you know that"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Who is that girl I see,Staring straight back at me?,When will my reflection show,Who I am inside?  
  
It was around six when Cynthia came over. She had some news to tell everyone.  
  
"Landon, Jamie we need to talk" said Cynthia  
  
"Okay Mom" said Landon  
  
"I've been going to law school for 3 years and my professor said he knows people in that want me to go to New York and be a lawyer"  
  
"You are going to be a lawyer in New York City?" asked Jamie  
  
"Yes are you mad?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Mom we are very proud of you, we may be moving to New York too"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I may go to Brown college"  
  
"What happened to UNC"  
  
"Didn't Work Out" said Landon  
  
"I am so proud my family moving to the city with me"  
  
Please tell me what you think. Marissa  
  
~Rissa~ 


	3. The results

Chapter 3: The results  
  
Jamie was putting Faith to sleep when she heard the mailman approach the porch. Jamie sang Faith a lullaby and went outside to see if it was Brown College. Jamie saw the letter for a Mr. Landon Carter. Jamie was so thrilled and she called Landon who was at the church at the time. Landon, Hegbert and Cynthia came home to see the letter.  
  
"This is it the moment that can change our lives forever" said Landon.  
  
"Open it," said Jamie. Cynthia and Hegbert.  
  
Landon looked so surprised in a back way.  
  
"Landon" said Cynthia  
  
"Oh my god" said Landon  
  
"What?" asked Jamie  
  
"I made it in, We're going to New York City" said Landon  
  
Jamie smiled and she leaped into Landon's arms and Jamie cried in happiest.  
  
"I knew you can do it"  
  
"congrats Landon" said Hegbert  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your father should be proud too"  
  
"I forgot to tell dad"  
  
Cynthia looked worried and very cautioned.  
  
"Call him," said Jamie 2 weeks later  
  
Worth came here to help with the move. Worth was very proud that his son made it to college. Jamie was with Faith and Worth and Landon was alone.  
  
"Son I am very proud of you"  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
"You are ready to become successful"  
  
"I alright feel successful"  
  
Landon looked at Jamie with Faith, Jamie was humming only hope to Faith.  
  
" I remember when I first found out about me about UNC, I was so excited to become a doctor and that's when I met your mother, I best thing I did was marrying her"  
  
"I feel the same way about Jamie, I was blessed that I married her"  
  
" I know what you mean son, Jamie is the luckiest women in the world to marry a guy like you"  
  
"Did you feel like that when you married mom?"  
  
"Only the three years that our marriage worked"  
  
Landon never quite knew why his father fell in love with a different women. He understand that they couldn't take it anymore, but he wished sometimes they could of worked out. That same night Jamie was reading the paper and Landon just got in bed.  
  
"Jamie are you sure?  
  
"Sure about what?"  
  
"The move"  
  
"Yes I am up to this, this our future"  
  
"I love you more then life their life"  
  
Landon and Jamie kissed then Jamie heard Faith crying.  
  
"Landon let me get that" said Jamie  
  
Jamie got up and she went to feed Faith. Jamie decide to sing to Faith.  
  
And now I know  
  
Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say  
  
I thought I knew  
  
But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City  
  
Until you've seen this trash can dreams come true  
  
You stand at the edge while people run you through  
  
And I thank the Lord  
  
There's people out there like you  
  
I thank the Lord  
  
There's people out there like you  
  
While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
  
For unless they see the sky  
  
But they can't and that is why  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
This Broadway's got  
  
It's got a lot of songs to sing  
  
If I knew the tune I might join in  
  
Oh, and go my way alone  
  
Grow my own  
  
My own seeds shall be sown in New York City  
  
Subway's no way for a good man to go down  
  
Rich man can ride and the hobo he can drown  
  
And I thank the Lord  
  
For the people I have found  
  
I thank the Lord  
  
For the people I have found  
  
Oh  
  
While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
  
For unless they see the sky  
  
But they can't and that is why  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
And now I know  
  
Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say  
  
I thought I knew  
  
But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City  
  
Until you've seen this trash can dreams come true and  
  
You stand at the edge while people run you through  
  
And I thank the Lord  
  
There's people out there like you, yeah  
  
I thank the Lord  
  
There's people there like you, oh  
  
While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters  
  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
  
For unless they see the sky  
  
But they can't and that is why  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
  
Landon heard Jamie singing to Faith. The next morning Hegbert and Cynthia was ready to say goodbye,  
  
"Landon, Jamie I'll be up by Easter"  
  
"Okay dad" said Jamie  
  
Jamie and Hegbert hugged and Landon looked at his mother,  
  
"I'll be up their in a week, come on I'll be fine"  
  
Landon hugged his mom goodbye for a week.  
  
"Be careful driving up there" said Hegbert  
  
"Okay" said Landon.  
  
Landon, Jamie and Faith was off to New York City this journal can be fun!!!!  
  
Please review  
  
Thanks  
  
Marissa ~Rissa~ 


	4. The Apartment

Chapter 4:The apartment  
  
Landon and Jamie didn't get to New York City until 10:00 am the next morning. Landon and Jamie decide to look for an apartment. It took an hour in half. Faith was asleep in the car,  
  
"Look Landon there is a place over their can we check it out?" asked Jamie  
  
"Sure Jamie'  
  
It took 30 minutes to talk to the landlord; Jamie was in the car with Faith. Jamie saw Landon coming out.  
  
"We got a place," said Landon  
  
"Great let's check it out"  
  
Landon opened the door. Jamie got Faith and got out of the car. Inside of the apartment was all dirt and full of cracks. Landon and Jamie apartment number was 25. The apartment was all messed up. Their was dirty walls, floors never been washed and just a messed  
  
"Did you check it out before you bought it?" asked Jamie  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay I guess we can design it"  
  
"We don't have money"  
  
"I guess this hundred thousands can't help"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was much better. The walls was a yellow color and their was couches, beds, tables, chairs, television, etc. then someone rang the buzzer.  
  
"Hello" said Landon  
  
"It's your mother" said Cynthia  
  
"C'mon up' said Landon  
  
Cynthia came on up and she saw their apartment.  
  
"Landon, Jamie this is perfect"  
  
"Thanks" said Jamie  
  
"I love this place"  
  
"Cynthia please move in with us"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"Mom please move in"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sorry about the chapter being short. R&R  
  
Thanks  
  
Marissa  
  
~Rissa~ 


	5. The first day

Chapter 5: The first day  
  
It was 2:28 am, Landon got up and he was really nervous tomorrow. It was his first day at Brown. Landon looked outside, he saw his mother in her rope, and Landon went outside to talk to his mom. It was a windy night and Cynthia looked at the stars.  
  
"You know I can wake up Jamie to see the stars," said Landon  
  
"No she been going through a lot, don't wake her"  
  
"Why can't you sleep?" asked Landon  
  
"Thinking about tomorrow, it's your first day"  
  
"I'm being reminded every minute"  
  
'Landon you're so grown up, I can't believe this"  
  
"Everyone shock mom"  
  
"Not shock like me, Landon.are a great kid"  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore mom" said Landon  
  
"I Know you just made me proud"  
  
The next morning Jamie cooked scramble eggs and bacon. Jamie looked at Landon in a blue sweater and blue denim jeans,  
  
"Well well well, look who looks handsome" said Jamie  
  
"Look who beautiful," said Landon kissing her on the lips  
  
"What time are you coming home?" asked Jamie  
  
"Around 4" said Landon  
  
"Okay sit down and eat some breakfast"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Landon left the house after he ate breakfast. Landon was going to take a subway to college today. On the subway, Landon saw a girl looking for a sit. The girl had long blonde and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a leather black coat, jeans and white sweater.  
  
"Can I sat here?" asked the girl  
  
"Yeah sure" said Landon  
  
Landon moved over to sit next to the girl.  
  
"Thanks" said the girl "so where are you off to?"  
  
"I'm going to Brown college"  
  
"Me too, are you new?"  
  
"Yeah I just moved here, from North Carolina"  
  
"Oh I'm Nicole Henderson"  
  
"Landon Carter but my friends call me Carter"  
  
Landon and Nicole shook hands. Landon and Nicole talked the whole way there. Inside the school, Landon was very nervous.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Nicole  
  
"Sure I just a little scared"  
  
"It's okay I promise you"  
  
Then two girls, and two guys came up to Landon and Nicole.  
  
"Hey Nikki who is the new guys?" asked one girl  
  
"This is Landon Carter, he's new to the school" said Nicole  
  
"Hi, I'm Chloe"  
  
"I'm Jessica"  
  
"I'm Rick"  
  
"I'm Mike"  
  
Landon shakes all their hands. They walked to classes. It was around four; Landon came home to see Jamie on the couch sleeping. Landon heard the baby crying. Landon runs to Faith's room. Landon picker her up. Landon feed her and Faith went to sleep. It was round 5 when Jamie woke up.  
  
"Hey Landon, how was your first day of college?"  
  
"It was great I made new friends and they are very nice"  
  
"Good to hear, I'm cooking tonight"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Then Jamie felt weird, she wasn't feeling good. Then all of sudden.....  
  
Please review  
  
Thanks  
  
Marissa  
  
~Rissa~ 


	6. Only Hope

Chapter 6: Only Hope  
  
Landon was waiting in the waiting room. Landon was very nervous with Jamie, he was afraid that Jamie's leukemia was getting worst. Landon was holding Faith, in his arms.  
  
"Please don't take her away from me" said Landon.  
  
Landon called Reverend Sullivan, telling him what's going on. The reverend was coming up. Landon waited for hours to see Jamie. Then Cynthia comes in worried.  
  
"I just got the message," said Cynthia hugging her son. "How is she?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
It was midnight now and Landon was still up. Cynthia was asleep on the couch. The doctor came in to see Landon.  
  
"Mr, Carter" said the doctor  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hello I am Dr. James Edison, I'm Jamie's doctor"  
  
Landon and Mr. Edison shake hands.  
  
"How's my wife?" asked Landon  
  
"Jamie doesn't look good. She may go any day, now"  
  
"can we do anything?"  
  
"No she's not responding to treatments"  
  
Landon spends his days with Jamie. Then a knock on her door, it was Hegbert.  
  
"Daddy" she whispered "Jamie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm dying"  
  
"The doctor said anytime now," said Landon  
  
Hegbert was holding her hand and he was praying that things would go well.  
  
"Jamie, you are the best daughter in the world"  
  
"You're the best father in the world"  
  
Cynthia came in holding Faith. Jamie saw her two-month daughter, in the arms of Landon's mom.  
  
"Can I hold my daughter?" asked Jamie  
  
"Of course you can," said Landon.  
  
Cynthia handed Faith to Jamie.  
  
"Hello Faith, mommy gotta go somewhere, but don't you worry mommy will always watch you"  
  
Jamie was rocking the baby, Jamie never wanted to let her go. Jamie finally handed the baby to Hegbert. Then the beeper got louder, and louder.  
  
"Jamie" said Landon  
  
"Goodbye everyone, Ill always love you," said Jamie  
  
Then after that Jamie had past away. Landon looked at Jamie. She was finally gone, Landon world after that day finally crash and burned. March 16 10:08 am Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan Carter pasted away. 


	7. No More Sad Songs

Chapter 7: No More Sad Songs  
  
Landon was still in medical school, and Cynthia was still leaving with Landon and her granddaughter Faith was now in kindergarten. Cynthia was one of the tope ten lawyers. Landon and Nicole have been dating for 2 years. One night Landon was running late and Faith was watching t.v. Cynthia sees her granddaughter waiting for her father.  
  
"C'mon Faith time for bed" said Cynthia  
  
"No, I can't" said Faith  
  
"Faith please don't do this"  
  
Cynthia picked up Faith. Faith was looking out the window and she saw the moon shining.  
  
"But I haven't seem daddy for 2 days" said Faith.  
  
"I know, that's why you have me"  
  
"Grandma, I have a question to ask you?"  
  
"Sure sweet pea"  
  
"Who's my mommy?" asked Faith  
  
Cynthia was looking at Faith, Faith was wondering who was her mother? Outside of the apartment it was Landon. He came in and he saw the living room t.v. on and he went to Faith's bedroom. When he got there he saw Faith laying down on the bed and Cynthia sitting on the edge.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" asked Landon  
  
"Faith wants to know who is her mother"  
  
"She's does, let me tell her" said Landon  
  
Cynthia got up and she kissed her granddaughter goodnight. Cynthia was ready to cry.  
  
"First of all let me hug you" said Landon.  
  
Landon and Faith hugged. Landon kissed her cheek and he took one good look at Faith and he was thinking about Jamie. Landon went outside and he got a picture of Jamie and her wedding day. Faith looked at the picture of Jamie and she smiled.  
  
"This is your mother" said Landon  
  
"Where is she?" asked Faith  
  
"She's in a place called heaven, she's watching you"  
  
"Can you tell me more about her?"  
  
"Your mother, was the brightest young lady, I ever met, she was so.beautiful and always bring you up when you were down, and in fact you just looks like her"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Mommy seen like she was a very nice lady"  
  
"She was"  
  
Landon was almost began to cry. He kissed his daughter goodnight and he shut off her light. Landon shut her door and he went to bed. Landon looked at a picture of Jamie and Faith when Faith was first born. Landon went to bed and he knew, Jamie Sullivan was the perfect girl for him. 


	8. You and Me forever maybe

Chapter 8: You and me forever.maybe?  
  
The next morning Landon made pancakes for Faith. Landon was thinking about Jamie. He looks at the gradation picture, of Jamie in her pink sweater and a beautiful crystal blue dress. Landon saw his daughter coming down with overrolls with a pink top. Faith was putted in a ponytail. Faith looked at her Landon, he looked so sad.  
  
"Daddy are you okay?" asked Faith  
  
"Yes honey I am fine"  
  
Someone knocked on their door. Landon walked over to the door and he answered it. It was Nicole  
  
"Nikki I through you were in Boston visiting your parents?" asked Landon  
  
"I was then I decide to come home early, do see my fiancée and my stepdaughter to be"  
  
Hey dad, look at me  
  
"That was very sweet of you," said Landon.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and she couldn't believe it. Faith and Nicole never got along. Faith went to her bedroom and she was looking at the picture of Jamie. Faith looked at sky and she frowned. She walked up to her window and she wanted to pray  
  
"God, I want to tell you, don't let Daddy marry Nicole, I don't really like her, he belong with a nice lady like my mommy maybe more like her" said Faith  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Faith came out and she saw Landon and Nicole kissing.  
  
"Excuse me!" said Faith  
  
Landon and Nicole looked at Faith. Faith looked mad.  
  
"Sweetie what's wrong?" asked Landon  
  
"I forgot to tell you something, Uncle Eric coming to New York City and he wanted you to call him right now"  
  
"Okay I'll talk to Eric"  
  
Landon went to a bar and he saw four ladies surrounding Eric. Landon couldn't even get through. Eric walked up to him and they hug  
  
"Man it's have been to long" said Eric  
  
"That's right," said Landon  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
"How's Faith?" asked Eric  
  
"She's great the best daughter I ever had"  
  
"How the bride to be?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Dunno?"  
  
"Eric sometimes I feel like Nicole isn't the one," said Landon  
  
"Landon buddy Nicole has to be the one" said Eric  
  
"I feel like their someone else out there," said Landon  
  
Then a girl looked around 22. She had light brown hair like Jamie; she was wearing a white tang top with jeans.  
  
"Hello I'm Jamie can I take your order?" asked Jamie  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
Landon looked at Jamie and he knew he has fallen in love again  
  
"A beer and.. Landon" said Eric  
  
"Just a cola" said Landon  
  
Jamie walked away and Landon looked at Jamie and he smiled.  
  
"Landon what's wrong?"  
  
"I like that waitress" said Landon  
  
"Damn she is fine," said Eric  
  
An hour later Eric went to the hotel and Jamie looked at Landon. It was 5 o'clock.  
  
"Excuse me sir are you okay?" asked Jamie  
  
"Yes I was just thinking about something"  
  
"Okay, here is your bill"  
  
"Oh thanks, I like your name," said Landon  
  
"You like my name?' asked Jamie  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
"Yes you remind me of someone"  
  
"Oh, do you mind if I asked who?"  
  
"My wife Jamie, she past away of leukemia"  
  
"I am so sorry," said Jamie  
  
"Thanks, it was 5 years ago, and I marrying someone else"  
  
"That's nice," said Jamie  
  
"But I don't know if she's the one"  
  
"That hard to debt" said Jamie  
  
"I know but I don't know what do?"  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
"Talk to her maybe she'll agree?"  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Simple Plan-Perfect 


	9. The Trouble With Love Is?

Chapter 9- The Trouble With Love Is?  
  
Weeks and weeks Landon has come in the bar. Jamie knew why he was coming in and out every week; One-day it was a rainy day Jamie was in her boss's office. He father was the boss. He opened the bar when Jamie was first born.  
  
"Jamie we need a singer" said Jack  
  
"Dad I don't know if I can sing"  
  
"Honey you have a better voice then your mother" said Jack  
  
"I heard that," said Lauren from the other room  
  
"Dad I don't know."  
  
"Come please," said Jack  
  
"Okay fine" said Jamie  
  
Then Jamie's best friend came in. Her name is Tamala. She is a good family friend.  
  
"Hello Nelson family" said Tamala  
  
"Where is Taylor and Kylie?" asked Adam.  
  
"Dunno" said Tamala  
  
Adam is worker at the bar. He has a crush on Jamie and everyone knows and so does Jamie. Taylor and Kylie are boyfriend and girlfriend. . They have been dating for a long time.  
  
"Did you asked out Jamie yet?" asked Tamala  
  
Some days I star off draggin' my feet  
  
Some days I want to fly  
  
Some days it all makes sense to me  
  
Some days I just don't want to know why  
  
"No not yet I founding the perfect moment" said Adam.  
  
Then Jamie comes out and she look at Landon siting on the table all by himself. Jamie decide to walk over there to say hi.  
  
"Hey Carter" said Jamie  
  
"Hey Jamie" said Landon  
  
"What can I get ya?" asked Jamie  
  
"A Pepsi" said Landon  
  
"Okay"  
  
Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
  
Gonna stand up and shout it  
  
No way- I'm not slackin' off or backin' out or crackin' up without doubt  
  
I'm workin' it out  
  
Then Nicole comes in so mad at Landon.  
  
"Landon Carter" she shouted out  
  
"Nikki, what wrong"  
  
"You bastard" said Nicole  
  
"Uh"  
  
"You cheated on me"  
  
"What?" asked Landon  
  
Jamie decides to go to the back and she saw Jack and Tamala behind her.  
  
"This that Landon's girlfriend?" asked Jack  
  
"Yes" said Jamie  
  
"How is she?" asked Jamie  
  
"Nice" said Jamie  
  
"I'll see if she did any damage," said Jack as he left  
  
Jamie looked down on the floor.  
  
Sometimes I'm just surrounded by friends  
  
Sometimes we've never met  
  
Sometimes I pray for something I need  
  
But hey, you never know what you're gonna get  
  
and  
  
"I got new," said Tamala  
  
"What?"  
  
"Adam gonna ask you out"  
  
"I don't care about him, I don't want to be with him I don't have feelings for him" said Jamie  
  
"Hoe do you have feelings for them" said Tamala  
  
"Landon" said Jamie  
  
Jamie went outside and Nicole had left. Jamie comes back with Landon's soda. She saw him kinda happy.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" asked Jamie  
  
"She dumped me" Landon said smiling  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She through I was cheating on her"  
  
"Sorry Landon"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
Then a crowd comes in and Jamie knew she was ready to perform.  
  
"Excuse me Carter I have to perform"  
  
Jamie went on the stage  
  
When the road gets dark  
  
And you can no longer see  
  
Let my love throw a spark  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
And when the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe  
  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
When your secret heart  
  
Cannot speak so easily  
  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
  
To have a little faith in me  
  
And when your back's against the wall  
  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
  
Expecting nothing in return  
  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
  
You see time, time is our friend  
  
Cos for us there is no end  
  
All you gotta do is have a little faith  
  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh faith, darlin'  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh, faith  
  
Mandy Moore- Have A Little Faith In Me  
  
Hilary Duff- Work It Out 


	10. The First Date

Chapter 10- the first date  
  
One day after school Landon decide to pick up Faith after school. Faith was surprised to see her father after school.  
  
"Daddy what are you doing here?" asked Faith in excitement  
  
"I'm here to pick you and talk to you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Nicole and I broke up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She through I did something that I didn't do"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Landon and Faith spend all day, then Landon notice Jamie. She was walking her dog. Landon approaches her.  
  
"Hey Jamie" said Landon  
  
"Carter nice to see y, how is this?" asked Jamie  
  
"This is my daughter Faith," said Landon  
  
"Nice to meet you Faith" said Jamie  
  
"Nice to meet you too" said Faith shaking her hand.  
  
"You walk around here?" asked Landon  
  
"With my dog angel" said Jamie  
  
"What kinda dog is she?" asked Faith  
  
"A golden lab, you want to play with her?" asked Jamie  
  
"It's okay?" asked Faith  
  
"Sure"  
  
Faith is playing with Angel  
  
"So Faith looks like Jamie," said Jamie  
  
"Yeah she does"  
  
"You are doing a great thing Carter" said Jamie  
  
"Jamie I have to ask you something"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Will you go out with me"  
  
Can you imagine us,  
  
Making love..  
  
"Yes I will" said Jamie  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you at 7"  
  
"Sure, here is my apartment number and my phone number if, anything comes up" said Jamie  
  
"Ok see ya later"  
  
Back at home Jamie was deciding what to wear. Her best friend Becca was helping her.  
  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
  
"Jamie this dress looks nice"  
  
"I'll wear a tank top and shirk" said Jamie  
  
"I can't believe you are dating again.after Jade I mean"  
  
"Jade is no longer in my life Becca"  
  
"I know it was 5 years relationship," said Becca  
  
"Beck no more okay"  
  
"Fine"  
  
At Landon's apartment Cynthia and Faith were watching a movie. They were watching Cinderella. Landon was deciding what to wear.  
  
Can you think of it.  
  
The way I dream of it,  
  
Cynthia knocked on the door and she saw her son, brushing his teeth in his bathroom.  
  
"Landon it's almost 7" said Cynthia  
  
"Ok thanks mom" said Landon  
  
Landon grabbed his coat and he kissed Faith goodbye.  
  
"Daddy where are you going?" asked Faith  
  
"I'm going to on a date with Jamie" said Landon  
  
"What time are you coming back?" asked Faith  
  
"Around midnight" said Landon  
  
"Can I stay up and watch for you?" asked Faith  
  
"No silly you'll be asleep around nine" answered Landon  
  
Landon kissed his daughter on her forehead and hugged his mother.  
  
"My cell phone will be on" said Landon  
  
Landon walked over to Jamie's apartment. When he got their he was feeling nervous  
  
It's a picture of perfection  
  
Landon's POV  
  
Oh my god, this is her number I hope I don't make up today.  
  
Landon knocked on the door and he heard the doorknob turning. It was Becca who answered the door.  
  
"Hello can I help you?' asked Becca  
  
"Yes is this Jamie's apartment?" asked Landon  
  
"Yes are you Landon Carter?' asked Becca  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Come on in"  
  
Landon entered the apartment and he wasn't so nervous like before. Then Jamie came out and Landon's heart begins to pound hard. He knew at this moment that he was in love  
  
The vision of you and me.  
  
"Hi Carter" said Jamie  
  
"Hi Jamie" said Landon.  
  
Landon and Jamie went to movie and so love actually. Landon and Jamie walked around the city until the cell phone begin to ring  
  
"Excuse me Jamie" said Landon "hello"  
  
"Landon its mom"  
  
"Mom what's wrong?' asked Landon  
  
"Faith fainted, we're in the hospital"  
  
"Which hospital?" asked Landon  
  
"Jamaica" said Cynthia  
  
"Okay I'll be there in 10 minute"  
  
Landon hung up the phone and he looked at Jamie  
  
"Is everything okay?" asked Jamie  
  
"Faith fainted" said Landon  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Jamie  
  
"No, I have to go to the hospital"  
  
"I'm coming too"  
  
"OK"  
  
Your lips apon my lips,  
  
Can you just picture this..  
  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
  
Your skin apon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin.. 


	11. You'll Be In My Heart

Chapter 11- You'll Be In My Heart  
  
Landon and Jamie arrive at the hospital at 9:27. Landon looked everywhere for his mother and he couldn't see her. Landon looked and looked then he found her.  
  
"Landon thank god," said Cynthia hugging him.  
  
"How is she?" asked Landon  
  
"I don't know, the doctor haven't doctor come out" explained Cynthia  
  
Jamie was looking and feeling nervous for Landon.  
  
"What happened?" asked Landon.  
  
"I don't know I went to the bathroom and when I came outside she was on the floor"  
  
"I'm going to call home" said Jamie  
  
Hours and hours have come and no info about Faith. Landon was getting very upset and no one has seen him very upset. Landon looked at his watch and it was 11:00pm.  
  
Landon's POV  
  
Come On Jamie don't take my little girl away from me  
  
Then Doctor Richard Peterson has come out to speak to Landon.  
  
"Mr. Carter" said Dr. Peterson  
  
Landon walked over there all angry.  
  
"I'm Dr. Peterson, I have been with you daughter"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not Mr. Carter"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She got shoot"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In back for her shoulder, I believe your mother she was bleeding when she fall on the ground"  
  
"Is it serious"  
  
"The bullet is deeply in there" said the doctor  
  
"What am I gonna do?" asked Landon  
  
"Surgery to remove the bullet"  
  
"Okay fine"  
  
"Okay tomorrow morning"  
  
"Can I see her,?" asked Landon  
  
"Yes"  
  
Landon walked to her room. He was truly nervous about this. Then he saw his daughter. Faith was drawing with her left hand and then she saw her father in the doorway.  
  
"Daddy" said Faith  
  
"Oh Faith I'm so glad that you'll okay," said Landon hugging his daughter.  
  
He was blessed that Faith was okay. Just feeling her describes everything. Landon looked at his daughter smiling and it was a priceless.  
  
"I was so scare," said Landon  
  
"About what?" asked Faith  
  
"About you being hurt" said Landon  
  
Then Jamie comes in and she smiles at Faith.  
  
"Hey Faith" said Jamie  
  
"Hey Jamie"  
  
"How are you?" asked Jamie  
  
"I feel great," said Faith with a smile.  
  
The next few days weren't normal for Landon and his family. Everyone from Beaufort came up to see Faith and how's she doing. Landon and Jamie gotten closer and closer. Finally it was Faith's turn to go home.  
  
Sorry it took me a long time to update, please forget me 


	12. A Walk To Beaufort

Chapter 12: A Walk Back to Beaufort  
  
Landon and Jamie decide to go back to Beaufort to see reverend Sullivan, Faith was going to go back to her hometown she was very excited to go. Jamie's parent Jack and Lauren was going to go. On the plane their Landon and Jamie were holding hands for the whole flight.  
  
What if the world was crazy and I was sane  
  
When they finally arrive, Hegbert was at the airport.  
  
"Grandpa" said Faith  
  
"My little angel" said Hegbert hugging Faith  
  
Landon and Jamie looked at Faith's excitement.  
  
"Hi Landon" said Hegbert smiling.  
  
"Hello Reverend" said Landon.  
  
Hegbert and Landon hugged and Faith loved seeing her family getting along.  
  
"So this must be Jamie?" asked Hegbert  
  
"Yes I am" said Jamie  
  
Hegbert and Jamie shook hands and Landon smiled, At the road home Landon, Jamie and Faith was staying with reverend Sullivan. Faith looked around the house and she saw a picture's of her mother around the whole house. Then Camilla (The reverend helper) saw Faith looking at pictures.  
  
Would it be so strange  
  
"Hello Faith" said Camilla  
  
"Hello.I'm sorry I don't know your name," said Faith  
  
"I'm Camilla," said Camilla  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"You like looking about picture with your mother?" asked Camilla.  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
Upstairs Jamie was brushing her hair. Landon and Jamie were going out on a date tonight. Jamie was so happy it's have been a years since they have been going out. Then Lauren comes up and she sees her beautiful daughter getting ready.  
  
"You going to have a lovely evening today" said Lauren  
  
"I know" said Jamie  
  
Landon comes to see Jamie. Lauren leaves and he looks at her.  
  
"Hey honey" said Landon.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Jamie gets up and they move in closer together and they kissed. After a while Jamie looked at Landon and she knew she always love him.  
  
"I love you" said Landon  
  
"I love you too" said Jamie  
  
I can't believe that I am alone in saying  
  
the things I'm saying  
  
"C'mon you ready for a night to remember" said Landon  
  
"Yes"  
  
It was moonlight walk on the beach. Landon and Jamie were having a great time.  
  
"Are you having a good time?" asked Landon  
  
"Of course" said Jamie  
  
"I love you" said Landon  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"yes"  
  
I am - part of you  
  
These are - universal truths  
  
We're all - part of the light that flows through everything  
  
[  
  
This is a different kind of love song  
  
Dedicated to everyone  
  
Different kind of love song, - oh, oh  
  
This is a different kind of love song  
  
A higher plane we can go on  
  
Different kind of love song - oh, oh 


	13. To Love and Honor

Chapter 13: To Love and Honor  
  
On March 18, Landon and Jamie were getting married. At the hotel in Beaufort Jamie was doing Faith's hair. Faith was excited to get a mother. Jamie was in her robe and Faith was wearing her red shirt and overrolls.  
  
"Calm Faith I know you are excited" said Jamie in complete happiest  
  
"I can't help it," said Faith  
  
On the road Belinda and Tracie were invited to wedding. Belinda never got anywhere and Tracie divorced Den after their marriage ended by Dean was cheating on her with a goody to shoes.  
  
"I can't believe Landon is getting married," said Tracie  
  
"I wanted in high school," said Belinda  
  
I used to think  
  
I had the answers to everything  
  
"Belinda he didn't wanted to be in that relationship with you"  
  
"I loved him but he didn't to be with that Jamie Sullivan, she was a freak"  
  
"I'm not supporting you decision"  
  
"I gonna tell him I love him"  
  
In Cynthia's house, Cynthia went to Landon's cousins LeAnn and Kirk. LeAnn is an in medical school. LeAnn and Landon are like the best of friends and Kirk is only sixteen. Worth and Landon were looking in the mirror and was getting nervous about doing this.  
  
"Landon are you okay?" asked Worth  
  
"Dad I'm getting scared"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never loved another women since Jamie"  
  
But now I know  
  
Life doesn't always  
  
Go my way, yeah...  
  
"I know Jamie has changed your life and you'll begin a new life," said Worth  
  
"I don't feel ready," said Landon  
  
"I understand"  
  
back at the hotel. Jamie put on her wedding dress. Jamie was all curled up. She was wearing a like a spaghetti wedding dress with roses on the bottom of her dress. Faith was right on her side.  
  
"Jamie is it okay I start to call you mom?" asked Faith  
  
"Yes you can"  
  
Then Jack and Lauren saw their daughter. They were amazing how beautiful she looked.  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
  
that's when I realize...  
  
"Jamie darling you look beautiful" said Lauren with smile  
  
"Honey, I through I'll never let you go"  
  
"Dad your not letting me go" said Jamie  
  
In the church Eric, Tracie and Walker were hanging out and then they saw Dean with his girlfriend Anne. Anne had short blond curly hair. Belinda was looking for Landon to tell him how she feels.  
  
"Please sit down," said the usher  
  
Belinda was furious and she had to sit down. Then Worth and Landon came out and then Faith was walking down the aisle. She was throwing roses pedals everywhere on the aisle. Tamala was the maid of honor she was after Faith. Then Jamie was walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful. Jack was with her. Jack was so happy to be with his daughter. Finally Landon and Jamie reach hands together.  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
Landon and Jamie couldn't help looking in each others eye. Faith was so happy to see her new mother.  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm Not A Girl Not Yet a women:/ Britney Spears 


	14. Merry Christmas

Chapter 14: Merry Christmas  
  
LeAnn stopped by to see 7 years old Faith Carter and her mother Jamie Carter while Landon Carter were working. Landon and Jamie watch one more year to have a baby. Jamie is 6 month pregnant; Jamie and Faith had got along perfect. This was the year that Hegbert was coming up to Beaufort to visit them. Cynthia was coming too and Worth was with his girlfriend Anne but they're going to visit.  
  
"LeAnn come with me," said Faith  
  
"Ok"  
  
Faith was holding LeAnn hand and she followed her to her bedroom.  
  
"Do you want to see my Christmas list LeAnn?" asked Faith  
  
"Sure Faith if must be lovely"  
  
Faith was so excited to show LeAnn her Christmas list  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
Faith gave the list to LeAnn. LeAnn got her reading glasses and she saw the child writing and LeAnn saw the list  
  
"Dear Santa, All I want this Christmas, is a baby sister, please try your hardest  
  
Love Always Faith Carter  
  
LeAnn saw Faith's face and she was very lonely. She only had one friend named Rebecca who was with her family in Texas this Christmas.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
but you sing to me over and over again  
  
An hour later Hegbert showed up and Jamie gave him a big hug looking at how beautiful Jamie has gotten.  
  
"Jamie you look amazing," said Hegbert  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sullivan" said Jamie  
  
"Please call me Hegbert," said Hegbert  
  
"GRANDPA" shouted out Faith  
  
Faith went running into her grandfather's arms. Faith smiled and she loved see him because he always reminded her of her mother.  
  
" I missed you Faith," said Hegbert  
  
"I missed you too" said Faith  
  
Then Landon, Anne. Worth and Cynthia came in.  
  
"Ho ho ho merry Christmas" said Worth  
  
"Everyone here" said Faith  
  
Everyone sat under the tree to open up presents. Landon and Jamie were next to each other looking Faith in her excitement. Hegbert gave this present to Landon. Landon looked at the present; I looked a little small. Landon calmly opened the present. It was a video tape of the play that Landon and Jamie did in high school. Landon walked over to Hegbert and hugged Hegbert  
  
"Thank you" said Landon  
  
"You're welcome" said Hegbert  
  
"Everyone I have good news for Anne and I" said Worth  
  
"That is it Worth" said Cynthia  
  
"We don't know to say this." started Anne  
  
"We are getting married" said Worth  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
and pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know You're my only hope  
  
Mandy Moore- Only Hope 


	15. Family Today

Chapter 15- The Family today  
  
Landon and Jamie looked at Cynthia to see if she's all right. Cynthia didn't take the news very well. She walked away and she left the apartment.  
  
"Dad I am very happy for ya, but I have to see how mom is"  
  
"Ok I understand," said Worth  
  
"I hope she isn't to upset," said Anne  
  
"She isn't" said Landon  
  
Landon walked outside and he saw Cynthia almost begins to cry. Cynthia saw her son standing new to her.  
  
"Landon I'm very mad please not tonight," said Cynthia  
  
"Momma Dad loves Anne"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Three months later  
  
Landon and Jamie had a baby girl named Halley Renee Carter. Jamie was holding her beautiful daughter. Faith was with Cynthia in the waiting room then Worth and Anne came back.  
  
"Worth you look like a mess where were you?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Anne and I are married," said Worth  
  
"You elope?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Anne wanted a small wedding"  
  
"What 'bout your son he wanted to be there?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Damnit" said Worth  
  
"Grandpa no cursing my little sister can here you"  
  
"A girl?" asked Worth  
  
"Halley Renee Carter" said Cynthia  
  
"Another granddaughter" said Anne  
  
"Yeah" said Worth  
  
In the room Jamie was holding Halley.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But You sing to me over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
and pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
  
and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again  
  
And I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know you're my only hope  
  
I give You my destiny  
  
I'm giving You all of me  
  
I want Your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
Landon came in and he heard Jamie singing Only Hope to Halley. Faith was there too and she remember the song her mom use to sing to her. Then Worth came in and to tell Landon and his family  
  
"Why did you to that?" asked Landon  
  
"Because I was pressured"  
  
"By whom?" asked Jamie  
  
"Anne"  
  
"Dad I want you to be happy" said Landon  
  
"Thanks for understanding"  
  
The next few weeks were hard for Landon and Jamie with Halley. Faith loved the fact she has a sister.  
  
"Jamie can I hold Halley?" asked Faith  
  
"Sure" said Jamie  
  
Landon and Faith sat down and Jamie handed Halley to Faith. Faith and Halley always got along great and Landon and Jamie had a great marriage 


End file.
